The Beginning
by Lttlwings
Summary: The beginning of everything for Rikku and Gippal. How the couple met, how they became friends, and how their love brought them together! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

Note: Hello everyone! Once again I'm starting another Rikku and Gippal fic, but this time it's a slightly different from my other stories. This ficwill not bedeveloped upon a plot or idea and extend to be a single story, it'll be more of a 'one-shot' fic.Each chapter will explain how things began for thecouple, but it'll be written in a one-shot story style. Wellhope you enjoy and please, if you can, leave me a review behind :) Thanks and enjoy!

**The Beginning of Friendship**

Under the clear blue sky of Spira walked a tired young Al Bhed, who was carrying on his shoulder a heavy box filled with machinas pieces, which he had purchased in Luca that afternoon. His gaze scanned toward the blue screens held above the ceiling, revealing the exciting blitzball game that was being held in the stadium at that very exact moment. The 15 years old boy sighed, disappointed that he was missing the exciting game for a day of hard work with his boss.

"Hurry up Gippal, there are three more boxes to be carried!" Called out his boss as he ran past the boy toward the store to retrieve the other boxes.

"Be right there." Gippal called back, as he tore his gaze away from the screen to head toward the green airship, which was located on the docks.

Gippal turned the corner to find himself in the circular hall which led toward each dock. Carefully, he adjusted the box onto his shoulder and continued his walk toward the airship when he suddenly noticed that his shadow was gone. Gippal looked up toward the sky and saw gray clouds covering the bright sun which was there minutes ago. Frowning, Gippal quickly gazed toward the sea, knowing that there was something wrong.

His swirly emerald eyes opened wide to find out that a huge wave was heading toward Luca, but he knew better. It wasn't any wave, underneath that was Sin, the most threatening and destructive fiend Spira has ever seen. Suddenly a large group of people began to retrieve from the docks, as they ran past him toward another location, far from the danger. Gippal watched the frightened crowd run away, as his gaze suddenly spotted a figure standing still near the edge of a dock.

It was a girl. She stood still, watching over the waves, which was quickly heading toward their way. Her back was toward him, as Gippal could identify the girl's blonde hair blowing backward with the harsh wind. She was wearing a orange shirt with two blue strips blowing backward, matching her green shorts, and her cream colored boots. Her style made it clear that she was not from Luca, in fact the girl was an Al Bhed.

A loud noise screeched from the sea, as suddenly a portion of Sin's spans began to appear from the dark sky toward Luca, still the girl kept still in her position. Frowning, Gippal quickly dropped the box from his shoulder and ran toward the dock where the girl stood. He had to get her out of there before the fiends reached her.

Without any hesitation, Gippal grabbed the girl's gloved hand, and pulled her away. The girl startled, stumbled back a bit, but was able to regain her balance once she fully turned around and began to run as well. She gazed toward the fiends which were reaching the docks, before her swirly emerald eyes settled upon the young Al Bhed man.

His blond, messy, spiky hair blew back from his tanned face, as his swirly emerald eyes concentrated toward the road they were heading for. They turned the corner to enter the main hall that lead toward the stadium up above. The place was deserted, meaning, the crowd of people were already fleeing toward Mihen Highroad. The young Al Bhed stopped on his track, as he gazed around, before he once again pulled her along toward the exit, which led toward the shops in Luca.

Gippal hurriedly made his way down the stairs, but before he could fully reach the last step, the girl's hand pulled away from his grip. Confused he turned around to gaze at the Al Bhed girl, who he now could see her beautiful features.

"What are you doing?" Gippal asked, confused by her actions.

"We have to beat it." Was her simple but yet determined reply.

Shocked, Gippal frowned. "Are you insane! That is Sin you're talking about!" He emphasized.

"If you won't help me then I'll go alone." Spoke the girl as she quickly turned around to head back toward the docks.

Gippal surprised, quickly held her back. "I don't know what you're about, but this is too much for you to handle alone."

The girl only shook her head. "This is nothing compared to what the summoners have sacrificed throughout these years for us." She replied with a serious expression upon her face.

Although surprised by her response, Gippal frowned, and once again tried to get some reason into her mind. "I won't let you go, it's too dangerous. You won't be able to kill them all."

"Too late." Was her reply as she pushed herself free from Gippal and ran inside the building.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Gippal called out after her retrieving back.

The Al Bhed stood still as he saw her figure disappear. He then turned around and descended the last few steps. Frowning, Gippal gazed back toward the building in which the girl had headed inside. He was torn between helping her or running away. What should he do?

"This is insane." He whispered to himself as he turned around again and began to run away from the danger, but his pace slowed down until he came to a stop.

Cursing, he fully turned back around and quickly headed inside after the Al Bhed girl. Taking out his grenades, Gippal made his way toward the docks, where he spotted the girl fighting some fiends with her weapons. Scanning around, he found several other fiends heading toward the already crowded docks. The girl was doing a great job in killing the first fiends in line, but yet there were several more heading her way.

"Back away!" Gippal called, as the girl quickly gazed at him.

Understanding the message, the Al Bhed girl hastily retrieved as Gippal pulled the pins away from the three grenades he held. Quickly he thrust the grenades toward the fiends, and soon came the explosion and parifalas.

"What made you change your mind?" Asked the girl who was now grinning back at him.

Gippal smirked. "Haven't you heard? I'm a gentleman. I'm suppose to help a lady whenever she is in trouble."

The girl laughed, "Well then, you better get yourself ready, cause this isn't over yet." She replied with a grin, as she positioned herself for battle.

Gippal, impressed, couldn't help but to chuckle. She was definitely different from any girl he had ever met before. Seeing her determination, Gippal couldn't help but to feel excited and determined as well. Quickly, Gippal took out his sword and positioned himself next to the girl. She gazed toward him and winked before she charged.

Following her example, Gippal charged as well, helping her with the fiends which slowly began to multiply as Sin kept sending his spans toward the docks. Both of them were skilled fighters, they managed to kill every single fiend that made their way toward them, but the quantity of the fiends were tiring the two fighters.

The Al Bhed girl found herself bumping against Gippal's back as he positioned himself to slash any fiend that approached them. She gazed sideways to find him smirking, and wondered where he had learned such fighting skills. Her attention was called back to battle, as a fiend tried to attack her. She managed to kill it easily, but the constant movements of slashing were making her exhausted.

Gippal's attention was directed toward the sky as he saw more fiends flying toward their way. He frowned, knowing that their chances of survival were becoming minimum. Although they were great fighters, they wouldn't be able to kill every single fiend in Luca. Without any hesitation, Gippal grabbed the girl's hand and pushed her back with him.

"Listen, we won't make it. I know you want to fight, but they are too many." Gippal explained as he scanned the area for a way out of the circle of fiends.

Understanding and agreeing to the situation, the Al Bhed girl nodded her head. "What do you have in mind?"

Gippal pointed toward a couple of fiends nearby. "See those fiends. If we kill them we are able to head toward the second dock where my airship is settled."

"Alright." The Al Bhed girl agreed.

Gippal quickly then took out one of his grenades, and plucked out the pin. He thrust the grenade toward the fiends, which were killed by the explosion. With a way through, both Al Bheds hastily ran away, as they slashed some of the fiends that charged toward them. Soon they found themselves in the second dock, where a green airship was being destroyed by the fiends.

"We can't fly that!" Called the girl as she saw the condition of the airship.

Gippal cursed. "They ruined my airship! Pop's going to kill me."

The girl laughed at his expression, making Gippal grin back at her. "Glad to know that you're able to laugh in the situation we are stuck in."

"Can't help it." She explained sheepishly. "But what now?"

Gippal scanned the place once again and noticed, to his relief, that Sin was gone but that didn't mean his spans would go away with him. They were practically surrounded by fiends, which seemed to never end. Suddenly the Al Bhed girl took from his pocket two grenades.

"What are you doing?" Gippal asked confused as he fought back some of the fiends which approached.

"This." The girl explained with a grin, as she cut off the lid of a large box, which was pilled around the dock, along with many other identical boxes.

Gippal's eyes suddenly widened as he watched the Al Bhed girl pull the pins and throw the grenades inside the box. "Those are explosives!" He then warned.

She grinned. "I know!"

Without wasting time, Gippal grabbed her hand and jumped toward the sea. A large explosion was heard. The first box exploded and triggered a large chain of events as other several boxes exploded, as well as the green airship. Almost all of the the fiends in the docks were killed, those who weren't quickly left.

Gippal emerged from the water, as he saw the fire burn down the building and docks in front of him. Soon the Al Bhed girl emerged from the water as well as she swam beside him, gazing at the destruction in front of them.

"Mission accomplished." Spoke the girl cheerfully.

Gippal pointed toward the fire. "You call that an accomplishment?"

She laughed before smiling widely at him. "Yes of course. We prevented a disaster!"

Gippal chuckled in disbelief, but he had to agree with her, if it weren't for her incentive, the fiends would still be here and Luca would surely be gone by now. At least the explosion caused less damage than what Sin and the fiends could have done to the place.

"I guess we did a great job then." Gippal gazed at her with a smirk.

"Yep, we did...hum...what's your name again?" She suddenly asked, realizing that they haven't introduced themselves.

"Name's Gippal."

"I'm Rikku." She replied back with a smile.

Gippal stared in surprise. "So you're Cid's girl? No wonder you're so different."

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?" She questioned him with a frown.

He chuckled. "Nothing much Cid's girl, is just that you are amazing."

Rikku smiled cheekily. "You aren't so bad yourself."

Gippal chuckled before he swung an arm around her neck and pulled her closer. "Maybe we could do this again some other time."

Rikku laughed before playfully punching him on the chest. "It'll be my pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

Note: Hello, how is everyone doing today? I just watched How'ls Moving Castle, by Hayao Miyazaki, who also produced Spirited Away! If you have seen and loved Spirited Away, like I did, then you will adore Howl's Moving Castle! I recommend this movie to everyone, I garauntee that you will enjoy it :)

I want to send special thanks to the following people:

Sweet Demon Slayer: Thank you for your review and for being the first one to read it :)

miss tonks: Here is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy it too! Thank you for the review :)

kingleby: Hey, it's you! Thank you for giving my new fic a chance! I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the lovely review :)

Emmy-miester: Hello again, I'm so glad you gave my new fic a chance! Lol, don't worry it's not you, it's me! I didn't explain it well. ok, I'll try again, each chapter is a one-shot. So this fic is actually a one-shot collection! Hope you understand and thank you for leaving me a review :)

FairyIce: I know you :)Thank you so much for reading my new fic! Wow,you got thewhole conceptin which I had in mind when I wrote down the fic! Thank you for leaving me such a long review, and I'm glad that you liked the first chapter :)

Jezzi: Hey, I know you! Thank you for giving my new fic a try and for the review!

Lainia26: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that your enjoying my fic :)

Knda Crazie: Hey I know you! Thank you for reading my new fic! I'm glad that you reviewed :)

_Hope you enjoy the second chapter :)_

**The Beginning of a Relationship**

Rikku checked her weapons carefully before fastening it upon her belt. She then gazed upon the other equipments spread across the table, which included daggers, grenades, and other dangerous items. Deciding to take some grenades, Rikku reached out for the items but was stopped by a gloved hand. Gazing up, her emerald eyes fell upon the young Al Bhed, who smirked right back at her.

"Hey Cid's girl." Gippal greeted cheerfully.

Rikku found herself grinning back. "My name is Rikku! How many times do I have to say that?"

Gippal only chuckled before he tightened his grip upon her hand and pulled her away with him. "Come with me Cid's girl."

"I'm busy." Rikku complained as she quickly tried to keep up with his pace before she fell. "And you should be too."

Everyday it was the same routine. The Al Bheds were determined to protect their Home from all the dangerous fiends in the desert. They had a mission, which was to defend and protect their people form Sin. Everyone contributed by working hard, coming up with plans, building machinas, and planning strategies to defend themselves and kill the fiends. The Al Bheds constructed their weapons, patrolled the desert, build stronger fortress, and stayed on their guard for any warnings. Everything to prevent a disaster from occurring.

"Gippal." Rikku called in protest. "We are all suppose to be working, ya know."

Gippal only shrugged as he continued walking, pulling her along with him, even though she tried to tug her hand free a couple of times. Seeing that Gippal would not let go of her, Rikku decided to follow along silently, cooperating with him just for once. She gazed around, hoping to find out where the Al Bhed boy was taking her, but all she saw was the endless desert. Rikku heaved a sigh, as her emerald eyes fell upon Gippal, who silently walked with his usual smirk on his face.

Involuntarily, her eyes gazed upon his own emerald eyes, and down toward his nose, his checks, his jaw, and his lips. He was handsome, and Rikku knew that.She then wondered how sweet his lips might taste.Blushing, Rikku quickly gazed away, as she silently cursed herself for being such a fool. It had been months now since Rikku discovered that she was starting to like Gippal more than just a simple friend. But having a boyfriend now was not the right time.

Sin was still attacking Spira. Fiends were multiplying and invading towns and villages. Everyone was preparing themselves to fight and defend their loved ones. There was no time for fun. In these days the only thought in mind was to defend and battle against the dangerous fiends and the powerful Sin.

"We are almost there Cid's girl." Announced Gippal, calling Rikku back from her thoughts as she saw where they were heading now.

"The oasis?" Rikku asked curiously. "What's so great in the oasis?"

Gippal chuckled and replied with a smile. "Everything."

Rikku watched as Gippal climbed up the large rock before he helped her up. Both of them then sat themselves on top of the rock, where they could see beneath them the clear blue water of the small lake and the large palm trees that surrounded the water, whichprovided shade against the bright sun. Rikku smiled to the peaceful scene. It was different from what she usually saw. Everyday she went to battle, fighting fiends, helping her people, and exploring the desert for machinas pieces. But here in the oasis, everything was peaceful and calm. No fiends, no Sin, no battle, no blood, and no deaths.

"You're right." Rikku found herself admitting. "The oasis is perfect."

Gippal smiled. "You know Cid's girl, all we worry now is about Sin, and what we should do to prevent it from attacking and killing our people."

Rikku sadly smiled to recall all the suffering Sin brought to Spira. "I know."

"Wish there was a solution to end everything." Gippal whispered as he raked back his blond hair from his sad eyes.

Rikku nodded her head in agreement, while she circled her legs with her arms, and brought her head to lean upon her risen knees. They sat there silently, both lost in their own thoughts, while they gazed upon the peaceful place, the only place in Bikanel Desert that was free from fiends and any other problems.

"When will it all end?" Rikku whispered in sadness to realize that these battles had been going on since the day she was born.

Gippal looked upon the Al Bhed girl. "Have you realized, Cid's girl, that all we do now is fight. There is hardly anytime to play, to live freely, to enjoy the pleasures of life."

Rikku agreed. "It has been ages since the last time I went to watch a bliztball tournament."

"Exactly." Spoke Gippal. "But you know what Cid's girl, we can't let Sin control our lives. We must make the best out of every moment!"

Rikku smiled, seeing the truth in his words. "Yeah! We should be spontaneous!"

"Right!" Gippal smirked. "We should live our age!"

Rikku nodded her head and added. "We should be able to go out without fear and have some fun!"

"And we should all be able to think about love." Gippal spoke softly.

Startled, she began to blush as Rikku watched Gippal stand up and pull her up with him. He then traced his finger slowly down her face, while his emerald eyes tenderly watched her. Rikku still blushing, couldn't help to smile widely at the tenderness he was showing toward her only. A genuine smile soon graced Gippal's face, surprising Rikku further more as she realized that he was actually in love with her.

Not able to believe in what she saw, Rikku suddenly found herself touching his lips, wondering if that genuine smile was real. Gippal, stepping closer, softly kissed her small fingers, making her gaze up toward him with a loving smile. It felt wonderful to discover that she wasn't the only one that felt so blissful and in love.

"Let us be spontaneous, let us live our age, let us go out and have fun, let us think about love." Gippal whispered softly into her ear. "We should not stop living because of Sin. We should not stop loving because we should battle. Just this once, Cid's girl, we should think of ourselves and not of others."

His words made all the sense in the world, and it suddenly gaveRikku the permission to go on and live for herself. All her life she battled to protect her family, she fought against fiends for Spira's sake, she battled in order to bring peace, and she lived in order to be able to fight. It was difficult. The constant war prevented everyone to live a normal life, but now, Gippal was somehow setting her free with his words.

"I want to be able to give you everything Cid's girl." Spoke Gippal as he circled his arms around her waist. "I want to bring colors into your life."

Rikku suddenly felt tears erupt from her eyes, realizing that no other person had ever wanted to give her so much as he did. "All I want is you." She whispered.

Gippal softly kissed her tears away. "I'm already yours."

She smiled before leaning in and catching his lips for a passionate kiss. Everything was perfect.

Pushing back for air, Rikku smiled widely before picking Gippal's hand within her small hand.

"Where are we going Cid's girl?" Gippal asked smiling, as he watched her smile back adoringly at him.

"To be free for once!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

**Notes: **Hello everyone! How are you guys doing today? I just recently started to watch a bunch of anime, I know this is a game fic, but just wanted to tell you that if you have a chance, please watch Full Metal Alchemist! It's a wonderful anime with humor, adventure, tragedy, and much more! It's really a great anime! It's very touching and you may feel like crying in some of the episodes :)

Special thanks to the following people:

FairyIce: Thank you for such a compliment, you are very kind! You just brighten up my day with such lovely reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you :)

Lainia26: Thank you for the review! Yeah, I really should define the time, but I hate doing that :p I'm really glad that you like my fic :)

Jezzi: My first intention was to make a one-shot collection fic, but now that you mention it, I guess this turned out to be more of a detached storyline fic, since each chapter has a connection! Thank you once again for the review :)

silver-nex: Thank you for the review! Hope you like this chapter as well :)

Miss Tonks: Thank you for the compliment! You are such a lovely reader, thanks :)

Emmy Miester: Lol, I kinda figured that out in the other fic (that you are lazy) :p Thank you for the lovely review, and where I get my ideas? Well, they just pop up in my mind and I just write them down as soon as I can :) Once again thank you for the compliments, you are such a sweetie!

Knda Crazie: Lol, thank you so much for the review! Ahh, another Howl's Moving Castle fan! I agree with you, that film was simply cute and lovely :)

kku-ri: Thank you for the review, but I guess the action will run out in the last few chapters :p

Vegeta lover4: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, with the blast and everything :)

Hope you enjoy the third chapter :)

**The Beginning of an Adventure**

Rikku was busy working on a machina when suddenly Likka, one of her best friends, walked in breathless from a long run. She leaned against the table on the corner of the tent, while Rikku curiously got up from her position to assist her friend. Able to speak, Likka faced her friend with a sad expression upon her face.

"They are leaving now." Likka stated.

Rikku staggered back, as she found herself clutching her heart which suddenly began to pain. Even though she already knew that this day would arrive, Rikku had hoped that he would change his mind and remain here in Bikanel Desert. This was the last time they would ever speak to each other. No more laughs, no more arguments, no more jokes. Gippal was leaving Home to join Crimson Squad, like many other Al Bheds interested in the task.

"Are you coming?" Likka asked, as she headed toward the exit. "Are you going to say goodbye?"

Rikku shook her head before closing her eyes, preventing her tears from escaping her emerald eyes. She heard the flap of the tent open and Likka's fading steps as she left the place, leaving Rikku once again alone with the machina. Goodbye, was a very sad word, it only brought Rikku sad memories in which she hid inside her mind.

Rikku knew she would miss him terribly, even though they weren't together, Gippal had made a great impact in her life. He was always a caring guy that helped her whenever she needed him. There were always the constant jokes that irritated her, but that was a minor thing compared to his big heart. Rikku had lost track of the numerous times they had broken up, but to later on get back together once again. It was if they had a bond that attached them together, making their relationship and friendship so special.

Breathing in, Rikku turned back to work on the machina, hoping to distract herself from those thoughts. It would be better if she stayed here instead of watching him leave. It was already painful to know that he was joining Crimson Squad, but to actually watch Gippal go, would be much harder and much more painful for her. But yet, this was wrong. This was the last time she would be seeing him, the last time she would be able to depart from him.

In fact, this was the time in which he needed her the most!

...o...

Under the hot sun in Bikanel Desert, the Al Bheds said their goodbyes to their friends or family members before they headed into the airship, which would be taking them to their destination. Gippal stood among the crowd, as his emerald eyes scanned around the area in search for that familiar face, which he desperately wanted to see for the last time before he left. It was almost time to depart, but yet there was no sign of her.

Giving up, Gippal sighed in disappointment and decided to head into the airship. Soon enough a voice called his attention as he quickly gazed back upon the crowd of people. There she was running toward him, while waving her hands back at him. Smiling, Gippal quickly made his way through the crowd to reach her, as Rikku came to face him.

"What took you so long Cid's girl?" Gippal asked with a smirk, glad that she actually came.

Rikku smiled, even though she felt sad, she tried to make this moment a happy one. "Sorry, but I had to pick up something in my way. Here this if for you."

Gippal surprised looked down at a small gift she handed to him. "You didn't have to Cid's girl." He replied back.

"But I wanted to." Rikku insisted. "It'll bring you luck."

Gippal slowly took out a necklace made out of wooden beads from inside the bag. It was a hand made necklace, which Rikku had been working on. He smiled, grateful for the gift. "Thanks Cid's girl. I'll wear it always."

Smiling back to hear his words, Rikku suddenly found her vision starting to blur. Gippal startled, quickly wiped away the pearl tears that had formed upon Rikku's face. He looked down worriedly at her, but she still smiled back at him.

"Don't cry Cid's girl. I'll be back soon." Gippal assured her, while he gently wiped another tear that formed.

Rikku nodded her head back as she settled one of her hands upon Gippal's hand, which was wiping her check. "Do you really have to go?" She asked, hating that her voice quivered.

He nodded his head in response, feeling guilty for making the Al Bhed girl cry, when in fact he wanted to make things right in joining the squad. "I'll end this war against Sin. I need to bring those colors back to you, Cid's girl, so that you can always smile."

He hadn't given up on his promise. "You will come back, right Gippal? You will reutrn to me, right?" She found herself urgently asking.

Gippal gave her a genuine smile, which he only showed it to her. "What kind of question is that, Cid's girl? Of course I will be back."

Rikku then wiped the rest of her tears away and widely smiled. "Great." She replied back sounding more cheerful. "Good luck then Gippal, and don't forget to eat all the veggies they give you!"

He chuckled before suddenly embracing her into a tight warm hug. "Don't forget me Cid's girl, cause you are always in my heart." Gippal whispered before pushing away and ruffling her hair.

Rikku gazed up at him, surprised to hear those words. She softly smiled back and Gippal leaned forward to give her a brief peck upon her lips. With his eyes closed, Gippal leaned his forehead against her forehead, as both savored their last moment together.

"This isn't a goodbye Cid's girl, it's a 'see you soon.' " He softly whispered before opening his emerald eyes.

With a wink, a smile, and a last wave, Gippal turned around and left toward the airship.

"See you soon then, Gippal." Rikku whispered as she once again found her vision blurry.

...Rikku found herself with her Brother in a mission, where they promised to hide all the summoners from their pilgrimage in order to prevent them from sacrificing their lives to save Spira. From then on, Rikku meet Tidus, her dear cousin Yuna, and a group of friends that turned out to be a great part of her life.

Gippal and Rikku, both on their own adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

Note: Hello everyone! How are you doing today? Well, I'm pretty busy these couple of days, and so I decided to update the fic earlier, to avoid not updating on Saturday or Sunday. Sorry for not leaving you, lovely readers, individual messages like I usually do. But still, special thanks to: silver-nex, Emmy Miester, Jezzi, Miss Tonks, andFairyIce! Thank you so much, you are all such sweeties :) Now, I have to go, really am late!

_Enjoy the chapter :)_

**The Beginning of Something New**

It was a bright sunny day outside of Djose Temple, where the sunlight had streamed through the large windows, making the temple shine brightly inside where the Al Bheds worked on the machinas. A tall blond Al Bhed stood watching his crew, as he gave some of the orders necessary to finish the giant machinas they were constructing for Bevelle. Gippal, the Machine Faction leader, raked back his spiky hair from his swirly emerald eye, as he smiled to see the progress they had done throughout the entire week.

His emerald eye turned away from the busy crew in the temple, to fall upon the large windows. Gippal sighed and wondered what a certain Al Bhed girl was doing in that exact same moment. Since the end of the war against Vegnagun, Gippal hadn't had the chance to talk to Rikku. Both of them seemed to be too busy, or was it that he didn't want to encounter her too soon?

Unintentionally Gippal's hand went toward his neck where he found the necklace she had given him a long time ago. Gippal smiled, the necklace always reminded him of what he truly wanted, but yet he didn't have the time to go after it.

"Gippal." Called an Al Bhed as he approached. "These are for you."

Averting his eye away from the window, his gaze fell upon the Al Bhed guy who handed him a stack of papers, which he knew he had to read and sign later on. Sighing, Gippal headed toward his office, while he read some of the contents written on the paper. Opening the door, he gave up on reading and deposited the papers onto his desk, which were filled with other papers that he hadn'thad the chance to read.

"Hey Gippal, old buddy." Spoke a voice from behind him.

He turned around to find a very familiar figure standing by the doorway with a smile. He smirked back in surprise before he approached his Al Bhed friend and gave him a friendly and welcoming hug.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Gippal declared as he patted the man on the back, known as Matt.

He laughed before gazing around his office and smiling. "Not too bad. You got yourself a great job, and not to mention, a great office too."

Gippal chuckled. "Well I told you one day I would make it."

Matt smiled. "And I always knew you could." Was his truthful reply, he knew Gippal had the potential and energy to fight and gain whatever he wished.

"What about you? How have you been?" Gippal asked curiously, for he hadn't seen his friend since the day he became the leader of the Machine Faction.

"Well, I've been traveling around Spira. To be more exact, collecting rare pieces of machinas hidden in ancient ruins." Matt explained. "It's been a great adventure for me, but a bit dangerous as well."

Gippal smirked. "When did danger ever stop us from doing anything?"

Matt laughed, recalling all the mischief they had both been in together. Despite the dangers and warnings given by others, both Al Bheds had not given up their little adventures for a bit of fun. No matter how much trouble they got themselves into, they always managed to return back home.

"You're right, danger has never stopped us from going anywhere." Spoke Matt.

Gippal nodded his head. "Yeah." Was his distant reply, wondering where his courage had gone all of a sudden.

Courage always took him this far in life. Gippal fought to protect his people, his family, and those he loved. Everything he had gained was because of his courage and the will to proceed. So why did courage suddenly desert him now when he still had one mission left to do? The most important task he needed to accomplish, but yet the courage he needed seemed to be gone. Where was his courage now? Why was he so afraid to go after her?

"Being fearless brought us this far." Matt spoke with pride as he patted Gippal's shoulder, calling the Al Bhed back to reality. "We got everything we wanted."

Gippal looked around his office and smiled, but yet there was still one thing missing. "Not everything though." He silently whispered.

"What's that?" Matt asked confused.

Gippal smirked. "Maybe I've been afraid of telling her everything and be rejected." He concluded as he realized why he hadn't gone after Rikku all these years. "I'm afraid of that amazing goddess."

"Who are you talking about?" Matt inquired, not understanding what his friend was saying.

"Of course, that explains it all!" Gippal exclaimed as the truth finally dawned into him. "I'm afraid of what will happen in the future."

Gippal chuckled as he began to pace around the room, forgetting that Matt was staring at him, and who was beginning to feel worried that something might be wrong with Gippal.

"Tell me again what we are? What I am?" Gippal suddenly asked, as he darted toward his friend and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Matt startled by the sudden movement, staggered back a bit before facing his friend in total confusion. "Are you alright Gippal?" He asked now worried.

"Of course I am!" Gippal replied back with a smirk. "Now tell me." He asked while shacking his friend.

"Tell you what?" Matt inquired, beginning to feel that Gippal might have gone crazy.

He laughed before smiling. "Come on now Matt, don't deprive me of what I'm asking you. Tell me what we are!"

Matt hesitated, but left without any choice, spoke up uncertain of the answer his friend wanted. "Fearless?"

"Yes! Exactly. We are fearless. I am fearless!" Gippal announced as he let go of Matt's shoulders and began to pace around his office once again. "I am fearless, which means I should not be afraid. I should go there now and tell her everything! I have to!"

Matt worried with Gippal, quickly pulled his friend toward a seat. "You must be exhausted Gippal. Rest a bit, cause you're out of your mind."

He chuckled. "Thank you Matt, but I must go now." Gippal then pulled himself up from his seat and grabbed his keys to his airship. "Sorry we didn't get the chance tochat more, but I hope you understand that this is an emergency."

Matt sighed and gave up on understanding his friend's sudden agitation. "No problem Gippal, we can reschedule our chat for another time. Well, good luck on whatever you are going to do."

Gippal gave his friend a last pat before heading toward the door in determination.

...o...

Rikku stood watching the endless horizon with a peaceful smile, as she felt the ocean underneath her, tickle her feet. There in Besade Island, Rikku stood alone in the beach. She slowly closed her eyes, while feeling the soft breeze brush through her body, as her hands stretched out in content. Everything was so peaceful and calm, everything except her heart.

Reopening her emerald eyes, the Al Bhed girl sadly smiled, and wondered if the day she had been waiting for would ever arrive. She wanted to move on, but found out that she couldn't. He promised to come back, but she never knew when he would ever return to her. Didn't Gippal say that she was always in his heart? So why did he torture her by making her wait this long?

Rikku sighed. "I hate waiting."

"I know you do." Came a whisper from behind her.

Recognizing the owner of the voice, Rikku quickly turned around and smiled in surprise to see him standing there with a smirk upon his charming face. She stood there watching, as Gippal slowly approach, while her heart suddenly began to pound faster than before.

"Hey there, beautiful." Gippal greeted as his hands softly brushed her blonde hair back from her face.

Rikku grinned, as her hands settled upon her hips. "What took you so long!" She demanded.

Gippal chuckled before kissing her check, making Rikku softly blush as she watched him pull back and lean his own forehead against her forehead. He then softly gazed at her, leaving his long fingers to caress her soft skin.

"I'm sorry Cid's girl for making you wait, but I'm here now, and I won't let my courage slip away."

"This isn't fair you know." Rikku whispered as she pouted.

Gippal chuckled at how adorable she looked. "What's not fair, Cid's girl?"

"You, making me wait." Rikku replied, trying to sound angry at him, but failing miserably. "I wanted to move on. I wanted to forget you. I wanted to search for someone else."

Gippal slowly brushed his nose against Rikku's nose as he tenderly watched her frowning face. "But you couldn't."

Rikku looked up at him, still frowning. "And you know why?" She demanded.

Gippal only chuckled before he leaned in and kissed her, wiping away the frown as she melted toward his tenderness. He circled his arms around her waste, bringing her closer to him, as her hands settled upon his warm chest. Breaking up for air, Gippal smiled at the beautiful lady in front of him, as she softly smiled back at him.

"Cause I need you, Cid's girl, and you know how much I love you." Gippal whispered into her ears the answer to her question.

Rikku laughed as she playfully punched him on the chest. "That, and because you are the colors that I need in my life." She added with a soft kiss.

Gippalwidely smiledbefore he pulled her into his arms again. "No more waiting. No more mistakes now."

Rikku looked up curiously at him, as Gippal showed her the necklace she had given him, around his neck. Her eyes opened wide as she gasped, not because of the necklace, but because of a golden ring that hung itself upon the necklace. Gippal chuckled as she looked into his emerald eyes in shock and surprise, as he slowly took the ring off from the necklace.

Rikku shook her head in disbelief. "But Gippal it's too-"

Gippal silently interrupted her as he pressed his finger upon her lips. He smiled before kneeling down onto the sand, while the waves slowly swept across his legs. Rikku stood there nervously, as he presented her with the beautiful ring. The place, the ocean, Gippal, everything was so perfect and breathtaking, that Rikku couldn't help but to smile in bliss.

He took her hands and pressed a kiss, before he looked up at her lovingly and asked. "Will you marry me Cid's girl?"

She gazed at his emerald eye that only spoke of love. Rikku now knew that marrying him wasn't too soon, and definitely not a mistake. This was right. They loved each other from the very first day they met. No matter how old they grew or where they were, the love they possessed for one another was always there. It was useless to run, or hide, or lie, they always returned searching for one another. Besides, she had waited too long.

Rikku nodded as she smiled back at him. "Yes."

Gippal put on the ring on her finger, but before he could stand up, Rikku had flung her arms around his neck. Startled, Gippal lost his balance, and the couple fell upon the sand where the ocean swept in. Rikku laughed, while Gippal smirked down at her beautiful face. There they sat, wet, as Rikku's arms were circled around his neck and her body sat in between his legs. Gippal brushed her wet strands of hair back from her face, before he settled his hands upon her waist.

"Hey you." Rikku spoke.

Gippal genuinely smiled back at her. "Hey beautiful." He replied.

Finally he did it. He accomplished the last thing he ever wanted to do. There was no doubt left, both had gotten what they always wished for and more. They smiled at each other lovingly, before locking their lips in for a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

Note: Hello everyone! So this is it! The last chapter! Really had a great time in writing this fic and reading all of the great reviews you readers left me! Well I hope youlike this last chapter,which I updated quickly by the way :) Well, it'll be a long time until I write another fic! So enjoy! Special thanks to the following lovely people:

FairyIce: Thank you for following the fic since the beginning! Love you girl and I hope you enjoy the last chapter :)

Jezzi: You've supported me throughout the whole story! Thank you so much! I really hope, that one day I could write as good as you do! Thank you the reviews :)

Miss Tonks: Thank you sweetie for being such a lovely person and leaving me such great reviews :)

kku-ri: Thank you for the compliment and I hope you enjoy the last chapter :)

Sum1special: Don't worry it's not the end, yet :) Thank you for being such a sweetie! I really am glad that you read my fic and left me behind some great reviews :)

Emmy-miester: You are a sweetie for being such a supportive reader! Thank you thank you thank you! Love you girl for being such a great person!

silver-nex: Lol, thank you for the review! This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it :)

_For the people who I forgot to mention, so sorry!_

**The New Generation**

"Morning Mom." Spoke the 14 years old Al Bhed boy as he entered the kitchen.

Rikku smiled to see her cheerful son. He was a replica of his father, even his smirk was identical to Gippal's trade mark smirk, but there was one thing that he had from Rikku. Their son had her round, small nose. Although it didn't change much of his appearance of his father, Rikku loved to know that his nose was like her own.

Like any mother, Rikku worried after her son. What worried her wasn't his facility in attracting girls because of his looks, but by the fact that the Al Bhed boy had inherited his parents' sense of adventure and mischief. Even though she knew it was perfectly normal for him to get into trouble, Rikku hoped that he would be more careful, but all in all, the kid was perfect in her eyes.

"Good morning Zerro." Rikku greeted, as her son quickly picked the toast from his breakfast plate, not bothering to sit down to eat properly.

"Bye Mom."Zerro spoke, as he quickly kissed Rikku upon her check, making her smile.

"Where are you going?"Rikku quickly asked, as she watched her son put on his boots hastily.

"I'm going out digging with Vadina." He replied back, his words muffled by the fact that he was holding his toast with his mouth.

"Alright, but don't be late for lunch."Rikku replied back. "And be careful!" She then quickly added.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Zerro announced before heading toward the door, which was suddenly opened.

Gippal soon walked in to find his son heading out.

"Morning Pop." He greeted, before closing the door. "Bye Pop."

Gippal chuckled as he walked toward the kitchen to find his wife busy with the dishes. He slowly then circled his arms around her waste and kissed her neck lovingly. Rikku smiled as she leaned back to rest upon Gippal's chest.

"Where is Zerro going?" Gippal asked, pulling her even closer to him.

"He went out with Vadina, I guess to finish up the dig they started yesterday in the desert."

"It'll be quite a while, won't it?" Gippal asked.

"I think it will." Rikku replied back, as she finished with the plates.

"That means we have the house for ourselves." Gippal whispered into her ear in a suggestive tone.

She softly laughed before turning around and circling her arms around his neck. No matter how old they got, they were still madly in love with each other. Every day was a new adventure for them, and no matter what they did, they did it together for each other and for their son.

"What do you have in mind?" Rikku asked with a grin.

Gippal gave her a brief kiss before lifting her up in his arms and taking her away from the kitchen.

...o...

"Oi Vadina!" Called out Zerro, as he ran toward his red head friend, who stood waiting for him next to a hover.

"What took you so long?" Asked Vadina, who was a year older than his friend.

"Sorry, kinda lost track of time." He spoke sheepishly, before putting his gloves on.

"Hey Zerro." Vadina spoke, as he watched his friend preparing himself for the dig. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought along a person."

"The more the merrier!" Zerro replied back, as he fastened the goggles around his swirly emerald eyes.

"Yeah, but it's her." Vadina explained, calling Zerro's attention as he stopped whatever he was doing to look back at him.

His smile widen as his grinned. "No matter." He replied back.

Vadina grunted. "You aren't going to do it again are you?"

"Do what?" Zerro innocently asked.

"Make her do all the work. You know how she is! She'll probably complain it to her father! Or worst, her mother!" Vadina explained, trying to make his friend see the situation.

Zerro only grinned, "Well if she is coming with us, then she has to follow our orders, right?"

"Wrong!" Spoke a female voice, as both boys turned around to face a girl, who Vadina had invited along.

There stood a 13 years old girl. She had her short brown hair tied up in a pointy tail, while her hands were settled upon her hip. Her distinctive eyes, which were exactly like her mother's eyes, gazed upon both boys. She looked exactly like Yuna, but her personalty wasn't calm like her mother, instead it resembled much of her father, Tidus' personality.

Zerro smirked back at her. "Morning Yun." He greeted.

"Good morning Zerro." She greeted with a nasty look. "Morning Vadina." She then reffered herself to the red head boy with a much more pleasant and cheerful tone.

"Heard you were coming along." Zerro spoke, as he picked up the shovels and carefully put it onto the hover.

"Yeah, that's right." Yun spoke, as she put on her gloves and approached.

"Ready to do some heavy work?" Zerro grinned at her.

She frowned. "I am not your slave Zerro, I'm here to join your adventure in digging." She declared.

Zerro only smirked and continued preparing the hover. "But since I'm captain, I guess you will have to follow my orders."

"What are your orders then?" Yun asked, knowing that she wouldn't like the answer.

"As usual, you will have to dig." Zerro simply replied.

Yun frowned and her hands flew toward her hip once again. "I will not dig while you sit back and relax!"

"I'll help." Vadina finally entered the conversation, as he frowned toward Zerro, telling him to stop provoking the girl.

"Thank you Vadina." Yun spoke with a smile, but then she grinned back at the Al Bhed. "Well since I'm digging, I want half of everything we find."

"What?" He asked surprised, before laughing. "No way!"

"I'm doing the work, and I deserve a reward." Yun protested indignantly.

Zerro only laughed. "But it was your choice to join in. Now chose, come along and work without a reward, or stay back and do nothing."

"You are impossible to deal with!" Yun replied in annoyance. "I don't get it! How can you attract so many girls with such an irritating attitude?"

Zerro chuckled as he approached Yun with a smirk upon his handsome face. "You really want to know?" He asked with a mischief smile.

"Zerro." Vadina warned but it was too late.

Yun quickly then took out her staff, which belonged to her famous mother Yuna, and summoned water to come up and splash the Al Bhed boy. She smiled in triumph at Zerro, but then laughed at his soaked figure.

"I should have learned some of those magic tricks." Zerro mumbled silently, before he gazed at Yun.

"Well you deserved it." Yun declared as her laughs settled down.

Vadina who was also laughing a while ago, spoke. "Can we go now?"

Zerro brushed back his blond hair from his tanned face. "As long as she is digging."

Yun frowned again, apparently the water had not changed Zerro's mind. "I am not digging!"

Zerro got onto the hover and started the engine. Vadina who was already standing on the hover, quickly held tight as they began to move.

"Well then too bad." Spoke Zerro, as he gazed toward Yun,who began to pace herself along with the hover.

"You are a big idiot Zerro!" She called, feeling irritated.

Without warning, Zerro leaned forward to grab hold of Yun's arm, as he brought her closer to him. "Don't blame me sweetheart, we all have our bad days." With that said he pressed his lips against hers, before pushing away. With a smirk and a wink, Zerro straightened up and sped the hover away into the desert.

Yun stood there in disbelief, as she found herself blushing. Her fingers gingerly touched her lips, and wondered why she felt a tinge of delight. 'He is sort of handsome.' Yun absently thought, while she watched the sand rise, as the hover disappeared into the desert.

"Zerro, you jerk!"

_**The End**_


End file.
